injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 3
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 3 (Released March 27, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 7 (Digital Release Feb. 26, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 8 (Digital Release March 5, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 9 (Digital Release March 12, 2013) Summary Chapter 7 Fearing Superman's campaign for a new world order, the military hits back at his one vulnerable spot...his family. Chapter 8 With Superman at his most vulnerable, the Justice League rallies to stop the government's last desperate effort to thwart the Man of Steel's plan for world peace. Will they come to regret their choice? Chapter 9 As Wonder Woman faces an entire army, her actions are closely observed--and questioned--by Ares, God of War. But it's Ares' motives that soon come udner question by the Amazon Princess. Is he fearful that Superman's plans to put an end to war might make his entire purpose obsolete. Recap Chapter 7 The U.S. Government is attempting to use an aerial drone to bomb a village a terrorist leader is hiding out in when Superman destroys the drone, unwilling to let innocent lives be harmed by the bomb. The general overseeing the bombing is angered by Superman's interference and pressures the U.S. President to allowing him to come up with a plan to force Superman to stop interfering. The general explains they have a single card to play against Superman, and while the President is worried about this being traced back to them if they fail, the general assures him the plan won't fail and that nothing can be traced back to them. The President is still in disbelief over a plan to take out Superman. The general then explains they're not going after Superman... A team of armed men break into the Kent's farmhouse and attempt to kidnap Clark Kent's parents, Jonathan and Martha, in their sleep. When the leader of the team grabs Martha, Jonathan attacks him but is subdued shortly. The mercenaries then set the house on fire, and the leader, revealed to be Mirror Master, teleports the mercenaries and the Kents into a mirror shard, moments before Superman arrives. He calls for his parents but is greeted by Mirror Master from a mirror shard, with the rogue assuring him they're safe for now. Superman demands his parents return but Mirror Master refuses, and further angers the Man of Steel by mentioning his assault on his father. Mirror Master then tells Superman to stop interfering in the affairs of the world's governments and to go back fighting supervillains. If he does this his parents will live, but warns Superman if he forgets they will severely harmed... Chapter 8 On the Justice League's Watchtower, Wonder Woman has rallied together several superheroes to inform them of the Kent's kidnapping. She gives a speech on the tragedy of Metropolis, Superman's current course of actions and how whoever kidnapped them wants the heroes to know their place, but Diana refuses to submit to their demands and asks for help in finding Superman's parents, stating she believes in his current course of actions. Cyborg is the first to agree to help and soon all of the heroes decide to help. When Wonder Woman tells Flash Mirror Master was the one who kidnapped them. Flash says that if they find the other Rogues, they will find Mirror Master. Wonder Woman then orders Cyborg to set the teleporter for Central City. While Hawkgirl, Cyborg and Shazam battle and interrogate Weather Wizard, Captain Boomerang and Gorilla Grodd, Flash faces Captain Cold and learns that Mirror Master is at a villain exclusive bar in Keystone City called World's End. Wonder Woman and the Flash head there, and Wonder Woman dissuades her enemy Cheetah from a fight after threatening her with the rest of the League's presence. Flash attempts to grab Mirror Master, but he is inside a long wall mirror and mocks the Flash for being slow. But McCulloch is suddenly attacked by Raven, who is inside his mirror dimension with him, and forces him out halfway. After wrapping his neck with her lasso and threatening to smash the mirror while he's halfway in it, Mirror Master quickly reveals the Kents location: Salar de Uyuni, Bolivia. Wonder Woman then strips Mirror Master of his weapons. Flash meets with Superman at Salar, the world's largest natural mirror, and gives him Mirror Master's weapons to let him into the mirror dimension to rescue his parents. At the White House, the President is informed of the plan's failure and he orders a new plan be formed against an even angrier Superman. The President steps into the Oval Office and is confronted by Batman, who chides the President for going after Superman's parents. The President is shocked Batman figured it out, though the Dark Knight coldly informs him he just told him. The President asks if Batman will tell the League of his involvement and Batman says he won't but warns him if they ever find out on their own. The President is convinced they wouldn't touch him but Batman says no one would find his body on Saturn. Batman explains that the President's plan failed but succeeded in uniting the other heroes behind Superman. The President notes Batman's use of terms and realizes Batman knows the path Superman is heading down. Batman says Superman is trying to bring about peace but the President asks how Superman will keep that peace. The President admits power corrupts as Batman leaves. Chapter 9 An unknown figure observes Wonder Woman as she battles military forces, complimenting her skill, power and ferocity as she tears fighter jets apart. Wonder Woman soon contacts Superman to inform him of her success in forcing the forces to retreat back to their country of Qurac when she is attacked by tanks. Diana destroys one of them with a single headbutt, with the unknown figure stating that despite her desire for peace, she revels in war...and reveals Ares, God of War, himself before Diana. Amused by her tactics against the tank, Ares explains in response to Wonder Woman's demands for an answer to his presence that he only wishes to watch her work. He goes to explain that while he has seen many wars, a war between superhumans and regular human armies is something special. Diana explains she is not at war with Qurac, only forcing their forces to stop attacking their defenseless neighboring country so that the issue can be resolved peacefully. Ares asks her if she believes in Superman's cause, and Diana confirms this as she scares off more soldiers who attempt to attack. Ares calls her too merciful before asking Diana if she will "Take her place? Will you lie in his bed?" confronting her unspoken feelings for Superman. Wonder Woman admits that Lois was an incredible woman, and when Ares presses for an answer, Diana says she will let him grieve. Wonder Woman calls Superman the greatest man she has ever known and then questions Ares over his fear of her and Superman's union. She asks Ares what he will become if Superman's endeavors succeed and mockingly suggests he become a god of something less violent. Enraged, Ares attacks Diana, proclaiming that Zeus himself would not save her so long as they are on a battlefield where Ares is strongest. Before he can harm Wonder Woman, Superman appears and takes Ares down with a single blow, allowing Diana to cut off his hand. When Ares threatens her further, she impales him with her sword and leaves him to bleed. Superman, while disturbed by this, is assured by Wonder Woman that Ares will not die and the two head off to begin peace negotiations. As they leave, Ares admits to himself he fears that Diana will strip away Superman's restraint, and nothing in the world would be able to stand against them if such an even occurred, and in a world without war, Ares is unsure what he would become... Featured Characters *President of the United States (First Appearance) *Superman *Mirror Master (First Appearance) *Jonathan and Martha Kent (First Appearance) *Wonder Woman *The Flash *Shazam (First Appearance) *Nightwing (Dick Grayson) (First Appearance) *Cyborg *Raven (First Appearance) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Hawkgirl (First Appearance) *Weather Wizard (First Appearance) *Captain Boomerang (First Appearance) *Gorilla Grodd (First Appearance) *Captain Cold (First Appearance) *Clock King (First Appearance) *Man-Bat (First Appearance) *Scandal Savage (First Appearance) *Heat Wave (First Appearance) *Cheetah (First Appearance) *Spoiler (Stephanie Brown) (First Appearance) *Batman *Ares (First Appearance) Cover Gallery Textless Injustice Cover 3.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Print injustice03pb.jpg|2nd Edition Digital injustice07.jpg|Chapter 7 injustice08.jpg|Chapter 8 injustice09.jpg|Chapter 9 Category:Other Media Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Storyline Category:Year One